


Taking care of a cat

by akaashisinfp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisinfp/pseuds/akaashisinfp
Summary: You find yourself tending to a cat over winter break!
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Taking care of a cat

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fan fic I’m not sure if I got Sakusas chacraterization right but I tried lol I hope y’all like it:) ) ok I am also trying to figure out ao3 I have found the notes section!!! If y’all have any characters y’all want I’ll try my best to write them just comment them below!!

“Yeah although I am having second thoughts on not going with my family on vacation, I am kind of glad to have some alone time.” y/n explain to f/n as they both walk home. “Why are you glad to be alone?” f/n asks. You simply say that you just needed a break from everyone, you’re tired of people nagging you, tired of trying to be someone you haven’t been in so long, you just want to breathe in peace. You wave bye to your friend and head into your empty house, most days you would walk in and see your mother cooking something you enjoy but not today. You decide to get changed and make yourself dinner. You decide to make a simple dinner, ramen noodles. As you’re waiting for the water to boil you hear a meow coming from your backyard. You pause and think it is all in your head until you hear it again but it's louder this time. You slowly open the door and see a sphynx cat with two moles above its right eye. You look around your backyard to see if someone is out there possibly to take back their cat but you don’t see anyone around. You look at the cat, looking for a collar or anything so you can bring it to its rightful owner but the cat has no collar. As you’re observing the cat you see that one of its paws is injured. You try to get near it but the cat begins to hiss and back away glaring at you like you overstepped a boundary. “Don’t be scared, I just want to help you,” you say as you take a step back. The cat begins to back down but as you try to get near it again it hisses and tries to limp away. “Stop, you’re gonna get more hurt if you don’t stop moving please let me help you!” you yell. The cat stops and thinks about what you are saying, can you really be trusted? You don’t look dirty but that doesn’t mean you aren't infected with germs, but at the same time he is a cat and he has been wandering everywhere touching the sidewalk and dirt. He cringes at the thought. While the cat is lost in thought you decide to sweep in and grab it, startled it scratches you but you endure the pain and get it inside a box you have outside afraid that the cat would take revenge by destroying your house. By that point you are questioning if you should even help this dumb cat, it did scratch you and has been awfully hostile, you decide to help the cat. you don’t know what it has been through to become so mean. “I’m sorry that I did this, but your paw looks injured and I don’t want you to be in pain ok?” you explain to the cat as it begins to quiet down. “I don’t know you, I don’t need help from you, you could be dirty and gross, I’m uncomfortable” the cat begins to say, but all you register is “Meow, Meow, Meow.” “Are you saying something I can’t understand you…” you say. The cat sighs, you don’t understand him or his worries. How did this happen? Sakusa begins to think, he remembers it starting as a regular Friday. Why was he a cat now? You decide to bring the cat inside and you open the box slowly scared that it would pounce on you. When you check the paw you see that it is swollen, you decide to text your friend since her mom is a veterinarian. “Hey f/n I have a problem, so I found a cat and it has a thorn or branch stuck in its paw and it looks like it is getting infected, could you and your mom come over so they can check up on the cat?” She replies with a simple “ok” As you text your friend Sakusa stares at you. As he stares at you he tries to figure you out, you seem kind because you helped him even though he scratched you, you seem like an empathetic person you tried to understand him, but really what kind of person are you he ponders. You feel like you’re being watched but it's just the cat, you laugh to yourself and suddenly remember the water boiling as you check the pan there is nothing there. You groan and decide to look in the fridge for leftovers instead of going through the whole process of cooking again, right as you begin to look in your fridge your doorbell rings and it’s f/n and her mom.   
“Hey come on in, he well I think it’s a boy cat, um he’s in the box.” you say. Your friend’s mom begins to walk towards the cat and your friend instantly notices the scratch on your arm. “Are you okay that looks pretty bad…” your friend comments you shrug and say you’re fine, but your friend just glares at you. Hearing growling and hissing you rush over by the cat. Sakusa is in disbelief he thought you were better than this but letting complete strangers try to look at him he is livid, he wants to trust you but how can he, he’s confused. “Please calm down, this is my friend’s mom. She's a vet she can help you feel better.” you coax. F/n mom washes her hands and opens her medical case, “How did you find him?” She asks. “He was outside my backyard, I didn’t notice his paw was injured until he started to limp.” She nods and looks at you staring at the scratch on your arm. She asks if he scratched you, you nod and she says that she will take a look at your scratch to make sure it doesn’t get infected. Sakusa stares at the both of you feeling more comfortable that he would be treated by a doctor, he stares at the scratch he made on your arm. You don’t seem to be in pain so he ignores it and begins to focus on what the vet is going to do. You put down a clean cloth and f/n mom begins to take out the cat, she examines his paw and states that there are three thorns stuck in his paw and calls f/n to get her tweezers. “Do you think you can hold him while I take the thorns out?” she asks you. “I can try,” you say nervously. She tells you to wash your hands and put on gloves. You wrap your hands around his body and hold his other paw down as she takes out the thorns. Sakusa is scared when you try to touch him at first but he knows your hands are clean so he tries his best to relax but that doesn’t last for long because getting the thorns out hurts. He hisses and tries to get out of your hold but you don’t budge. “I know it hurts but when you get the thorns out, you won’t be in pain anymore, just let us help you” you say softly trying to pet him. He understands what you’re saying but you’re also not the one getting thorns out of your hand. “All done, now it's your turn!” your friend's mom states as she finishes wrapping his paw. You present your arm to her and she states that it is pretty deep but it doesn’t look infected, she cleans it and tells you how to treat it until it fully heals. She also gives you instructions on how to treat the cat's paw, you write down what she says so you don’t forget. “Thank you so much again, when my family gets home, expect a dinner invitation from us” you say as you wave goodbye. You begin to feel tired but your stomach rumbling reminds you that you were going to eat.   
Heating up some leftovers, you head to the living room and the cat follows you. You stare at him suddenly, scared that your parents would know you had a cat inside the house when you were not allowed to have pets at all. Sakusa is confused when you look like you’re panicking, are you scared of him because he scratched you? It was just a reaction because he was scared, he really didn’t mean it. As an apology he hops onto the couch and puts his paw on your hand and tilts his head. You look at him in horror because he jumped on your couch, your parents are going to flip out. “Crap Crap Crap” you curse. Sakusa is embarrassed the first time he reaches out to a person this happens? It’s not like he likes you, you’re probably dirty and gross, with that he moves away. You finish your dinner thinking of a plan so your parents don’t ground you for a year. You decide to use the box as a bed for him and move it into your room because it would be easier to clean one room. Sakusa looks at you in confusion as you move his box into a room and begin trying to coax him into going into the room, he ignores you in spite of what you did before. “C’mon kitty, follow me c’mon” you coo but he only looks away. You grab him and make a run for it to your room, Sakusa doesn’t even have time to think before you carry him into your room. He stares in horror at how disorganized you are, the floor is clean but your desk is messy with millions of papers. Do you know what organization is? As you look at him you feel as if he is judging you, you begin to turn red, but then remember he’s a cat, why are you getting worked up? “I know it’s messy but, I’ll fix it one day ok? So don’t look at me like that, it makes me nervous” you explain. Wait why are you explaining things to a cat? You cringe at yourself and decide to get ready for bed. Sakusa just looks at you, he wants to laugh. You don’t know that he is human but you’re talking to him. “Do you mind if I give you a bath?” you ask him. Sakusa just nods. You stare at him in shock. Can he really understand you or are you losing it? Sakusa is glad to be clean, he has been outside all day after his bath he thinks he smells nice. You try to rebandage his paw but he pulls his paw in and you have to coax him but he doesn’t budge. “Do you wanna do it yourself? Because my patience is running thin, I need to shower too and it’s getting late” you yell “Fine” he says as he gives you his paw. You quietly put on the cream and wrap his paw. “There all done, go to your box while I shower and get some rest, you need to heal and we need to find your owner soon” Sakusa listens to you because he is tired not because he wants to listen to you. You let the hot water drip down your body as it trails over your scratch it burns but you want to stay in the hot shower forever, it’s nice in here, it’s warm and you have no responsibilities. You finish as soon as the water begins to turn lukewarm, you’re thankful you’re alone because you would get in trouble for using all the hot water. You do your nightly routine and get in bed. He’s asleep. You decide to take a picture and send it to your friend. “All is well, thank you for the help today!” you text her. She replies with a smiley face. You try to stay up but exhaustion hits you and soon you are fast asleep snoring.  
Trembling Sakusa wakes up, why is it so cold? He looks up to see your fan in the highest setting and he glares at you, you look so warm and comfortable. Even though you’re drooling and snoring you look warm, he doesn't know why he did it, maybe it was the animalistic side in him but he got in your bed and decided to curl up next to you. He was right, you are warm. Who knew it would be nice to be close to someone. The next day you wake up feeling movement on your bed, “I’ll be down in a moment let me sleep” you groggily say. Wait no one is home, you shoot up from your bed and look around your heart is racing, then you look and you see him, that damn cat, he slept next to you. And to think that yesterday he did not want you to touch him, you smile to yourself as he wakes up stretching. Sakusa wonders why you’re smiling at him, it’s not like you liked him you basically shooed him away when he tried reaching out to you once, he looked away. “What’s wrong?” you ask. He doesn’t respond opting to ignore you. “You’re such a mean cat do you like me or not, you slept in MY bed next to ME so..” you state. Sakusa looks at you and grumbles “It’s your fault the room was so cold and you were the only one who radiates warmth that is not on me.” You smile as you say “I don’t know what you’re saying” Sakusa just ignores you. What a weird cat you think to yourself you decide to get up and get ready for the day. Sakusa turns to look at you and you’re only wearing a shirt and underwear, he instantly looks away blushing. Why can’t you just be a normal person and wear pajamas he grumbles. You do your morning routine and decide to wear some sweatpants and an oversized shirt since you have no intention of going out, it’s Saturday you don’t have that much homework to do over your month long break. You decide to look on the web to see if someone is missing a sphynx cat but you come up with nothing. You sigh and look at him. He is licking himself on your bed, you’re grossed out but it’s also cute. “Do you have a home you can go to? Where are you from? I can’t keep you, I hope you know that..” He shakes his head. “What do you mean no?” you ask confused, does this cat really understand what you’re saying? Sakusa sighs as he explains “I have a home but I can’t go home like this. I'm a human not a cat, I don’t know how I became a cat” You feel like he is telling you something important but you just can’t understand him and you think he knows this. “Ok we can figure out a way to communicate because I really feel like you’re trying to tell me something but before that I have to clean the house, I know you’re hairless but my parents will kill me if they found out I had a pet in the house.” you explain. He just nods and follows you but you stop him and tell him to stay in your room for the time being, you assure him you’ll be back. He walks back into your room as he hears you turn on music running around cleaning, maybe you’re not so bad after all. You’re nice, empathetic, clean and pretty, wait when did he start thinking you were pretty? He dismisses his thoughts and wanders around your room. Sakusa doesn’t think he is a nosy person and he is not particularly interested in other people but he’s bored. He hops onto your desk and looks at the papers scattered everywhere, he sees a lot of science and math papers they’re all decent grades by his standards, so why did they have so many notes on them? You're surely a smart person do you not have faith in yourself? He looks in the mirror and sees that he is indeed a cat. He cringes, he looks so weird. He hops onto your bed and looks at the stuffed animals you have on your bed, of course you have a teddy bear he smiles to himself. Your bed is still warm even without you in it, he finds himself drifting to sleep.   
You’re finally finished cleaning the house of any traces that a cat was inside your house, you head into your room and you’re about to say hi to him but you see him sleeping on your bed peacefully. You decide to enjoy the peace and begin to start your homework so you can get it over with. You slam your head into your desk as you begin to have trouble with your chemistry homework “WHY CAN’T I UNDERSTAND THIS, FUCK?!” you yell. You hear a meow and realize you woke him up. Sakusa looks at you in confusion. Why are you so angry? You look worn out and on the verge of tears. Despite being scared of how you’ll react if he reaches out again, he is not a cruel person and he doesn’t want to see you frustrated after all you’ve done for him he is repaying the favor. Sakusa makes his way over to your desk and hops on. He reluctantly touches your head with his paw and you start to cry. “I just can’t understand this. I'm such a failure, why am I not like before, everything used to be so easy, why is it so hard?” you say between sobs “I just want to be good enough for my parents, they want me to be the best and I wanna make the proud, I can’t even do that now” You lift your head up and Sakusa removes his paw, you look at him and ask if you can pet him. You’re still reluctant, he scratched you after all so you want to avoid that. Sakusa nods. You smile as your tears stop and pet him softly. For the first time in his life he did not feel repulsed by someone touching him, although it had only been two days, he could tell a lot about your character, he sensed you were a good person and he decided to trust himself. It felt nice. “Did you just purr” you laughed. Sakusa instantly jumped and backed away from you feeling embarrassed. He looked away. “I’m just teasing” you playfully tell him. “Thank you for letting me pet you. It really helped me calm down, I’m still unsure if you like me but just know that I like you” you tell him. Sakusa just looks at you, what do you mean by that, he just didn’t want to see you frustrated. The day passed by quickly, and it was finally night time after you had finished your previous day nightly routine you decided to watch Cells at Work. “Do you want to watch with me, I like White Blood Cell haha,” you tell him. Sakusa just hops into the bed and curls by you. He thinks you’re weird but he doesn’t mind your presence. He begins to drift to sleep and you smile. The cat you found in your backyard is weird. It's almost like he’s a human but you shake your head that’s a ridiculous thought. You fall asleep watching Cells at Work. The days of Winter Break pass like this, the both of you formed a peaceful coexistence together. During the break you both go outside since it is not too cold and watch the sunset together, you suggest names to him. “I know I can’t keep you but I can’t keep calling you dumb cat, maybe I can call you moley yes or no?” Sakusa shakes his head,“Why that name, it’s not even a good one.” You laugh, “Okay Okay, how about pinky?” He shakes his head no. “Well what do you want your name to be?” you ask. Sakusa replies “My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi, call me that.” You still don’t understand him, you only register meows. “I’m just gonna call you pinky.” He hisses at you and you laugh, he must be mad. Sakusa thinks to himself that he is gonna flick your head if he ever turns back into a human, you’re such an idiot. You’re finally on your last 3 days of your month long break and your family will be returning. You begin to realize you have to let go of Pinky. Why are you so sad? It’s just a stupid cat, he doesn’t even like you that much, you were planning on giving him to an animal shelter after he healed but that was weeks ago. Why did you keep him? Tears began forming in your eyes, maybe if you didn’t name him Pinky, it would have been easier. No that wasn’t it, it was the fact that for once in your life you had a companion whose presence was comforting not suffocating. You put your head in your hands as you started to cry at the idea of sending him to an animal shelter. Sakusa woke up from his nap and saw you with your head in your hands and hopped into your lap, after almost a month of being around him he allowed you to hug him and touch him without asking. You hugged him, and thanked him silently for being your friend despite being an animal. Despite hating most human contact Sakusa didn’t hate your hugs. He knew you were clean and that you were a great person, he wished that he could wrap his arms around you and hold you close. Soon after you both fell asleep.   
You groggily woke up at 2 am, you grabbed your water bottle and took long gulps. You then felt a hand on your wrist pulling you and you choked on your water. There was a man with curly hair in your bed. “WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?” you screamed. Sakusa woke up to you screaming. “What’s wrong, who’s in your bed are you in trouble?” he asked half asleep. “YOU I don’t know you at all!!!” you reply. Sakusa then sat up, you actually understood him. He then looked around and saw he had hands and feet. He was a human again. He was relieved, while you were freaking out. “Wait y/n it’s me Pinky” he blushed recalling the name you gave him. “I don’t believe you” you look away “Look y/n I can tell you everything we have done together why would a random stranger know the name of a cat you found in your backyard with thorns in its paw.” He grabs your chin and turns you to face him. “y/n I would never lie to you, I hope you know that..” he says. You blush he seemed very sincere saying those words, you decided to trust him. As you began looking at him you realized that he had those two moles over his right eyebrow, it had to be Pinky but how? “I believe you but what’s going on?” you ask him he replies “ I don’t know all I know was that I was human and then suddenly I was a cat. But I want you to know that my name is not Pinky, it's Sakusa Kiyoomi, I still can’t believe you named me that after I shook my head you really don’t listen do you?” You laughed, “Sorry I’m not good at coming up with names...so I am y/n, it is nice to meet you in human form? Sakusa, sorry it’s just weird haha” you tell him. Sakusa just hugs you, “I’m sorry for not asking, I just really wanted to feel your warmth.” You blush when you realize that he is shirtless and you are just in a shirt and underwear. “Are you okay? You’re really red and you feel hot, are you sick?” Sakusa asks worriedly. “I’m ok I just never- I just-” you felt so embarrassed trying to point out the current situation. Sakusa just continues to hold you, he really did like you, he hoped you felt the same way. He lets go and holds the arm he scratched tracing it, “y/n I really am sorry that I did this, I was just really scared.” “It’s ok”,you touched his cheek without realizing it. He moved some of your hair out of your face and began to lean in. You froze, “Can I kiss you?” he asked as his breath fanned over your lips. “Yes” you whisper. You both close the space between y’all. You wrap your hands around his neck and he holds onto your waist. You both pull away blushing and smiling at eachother. “I really enjoyed your company when you were a cat, I hope I can get to know you better as a human, I like like you” you confess. “After that kiss I really was not sure,” Sakusa sarcastically replied. You just roll your eyes and laugh. You yawned,“Let’s go to bed, we can talk more about this in the morning,” Sakusa just nodded as he began sliding under the sheets. He realized he was not wearing any clothes at all. “Wait y/n, I’m not wearing any clothes” You immediately blush, “Um stay there let me look for something,” Sakusa nodded despite it being dark in your room he was bright red. You found some sweatpants that were big hoping they would fit him. You gave them to him and closed your eyes as he put them on. “Thank you y/n” You just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. You finally felt at peace with a person. You struggled with feeling suffocated around people trying to please them, but you didn’t need to be another person around Sakusa. He likes you for who you are. Despite Sakusa hating close human contact, with you he felt comfortable. He was glad it was you he fell asleep with. He kisses your hair and with that you both fall asleep not worrying about anything other than being in each other's arms.


End file.
